winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 104/Cinélume Script
The Black-Mud Swamp Intro/Recap Narrator: At Alfea, the fairies have a party with the Specialists from Red Fountain. And the Trix have not missed this opportunity to try again to steal Stella's magic ring. Only Bloom, who has transformed into a fairy for the first time, is able to stop them. In the meantime, a special relationship is developing between Bloom and Brandon. Scene: Palladium's Class Palladium: So, as I was saying, today's exercise will be rather difficult. Francine: Professor Palladium, a mosquito just bit me! Palladium: Well, we are in a swamp, and it's just a mosquito. It's no big deal. Francine: But look where it got me! *She lifts one side of her shorts. Palladium, obviously nervous, backs away and stutters.* Palladium: Oh my! From- Well, um... what I meant was... uh... T-to be "shorts" and to uh eh... the point... *The students laugh at Palladium.* Bloom: Poor professor. They shouldn't give him such a hard time. Stella: If he were more confident, he'd get more respect. Palladium: A good fairy should be able to listen to what nature tells us. Today's exercise is designed to put your skills to the test. Now, you've all been put into groups, so we're ready to begin. You have three hours to get out of Black-Mud Swamp and reach the clearing in the middle of Gloomy-Wood Forest, without using magic. Remember, listen carefully to the voice of nature, and follow its advice. *Palladium teleports and leaves the girls in the middle of the swamp. The five main fairies break off in their own little group, getting knee-deep in mud.* Stella: This place is... ew... totally disgusting. Musa: Oh, yes, dear. All this mud is so very inconvenient. Tecna: I don't know if you realize it, but we're knee-deep in what I would refer to as a problematic mud puddle. All right, you guys, take cover! I'll handle it. *Tecna's hands begin to sparkle.* Bloom: No, Tecna, don't! We have to listen to nature. I smell something, what is it? Stella: He said "listen," not smell. *Stella sniffs* Stella: It kinda smells like... Musa: It smells like gas! Let's get out of here. *The group runs for cover, and Bloom picks up a stick.* Bloom: Okay, let's see... *Bloom throws the stick and pops a gas bubble. A cloud of gas shoots up, followed by several more bubbles popping and releasing more of the gas.* Bloom: A single spark and we would've been toast, my friend. Flora: Oh, yes, we took a big risk! Stella: Especially you, Tecna. I would have sent you my dressmaker's bill. *The girls all laugh.* Scene: Trix's Dorm Room *The Trix's teleport into their rooms.* Trix: Ugh! Stormy: Free at last! I really can't stand Zarathustra's lessons! Darcy: Knut, you stupid ogre, where are you?! *The closet doors starts to move and Darcy notices. She grunts and walks over to it.* Knut: I'm in here! Darcy: Urgh... *Closet door opens.* Knut: Uh, can I come out now? My-my foot is asleep. Icy: Let him out Darcy. *Darcy smells something something disgusting and pinches her nose.* Darcy: What a stench!!! Knut: Guess I shouldn't have eaten those beans... Darcy: Never mind the beans, Knut, you always smell bad!! Stormy: We gotta find him a better hiding place with better ventilation. Darcy: You gotta be more careful, Knut! No body must know that you're here! Icy: School regulations are clear when it comes to beasts, animals or other pets. *Pepe quacks and runs to Icy.* Pepe: Quack! Mommy! Mommy! Icy: As I was saying... *Icy picks up Pepe and throws him.* Icy: We've gotta be more careful. We already broke one rule today by making ourselves invisible to skip a class. Stormy: But we're witches, aren't we? We're supposed to break rules! Icy: Urgh! *To Knut* Now you, did you just forget to use telepathy to send your message or did you want everybody to know about it?! Knut: Forgive me my highness but I had an urgent message and uh I was hiding in the Red Fountain school, just like you told me to, you know and... Darcy: And?? Knut: And I heard that the Specialists will be bringing my hunting troll to Magix today to be turned over to the police. And then he'll be sent to the Septumian Prison! Icy: What a useless beast! He couldn't even manage to take Stella's scepter! Urgh!! Stormy: Talk about useless! He got caught out of the house of Bloom, an earthling, and if they question him, he'll spill the beans, he'll tell all about us and we'll be in trouble! Icy: Relax Stormy! Here's a way out of this: we will free the troll, we'll take advantage of his little trip to Magix to get rid of him, forever. Scene: Atmospheric Portion of the Swamp *The troll inside the cell of a Red Fountain aircraft, grunts. Riven maneuvers the aircraft.* Brandon (Sky): You know Sky, I have a strange feeling as if something is about to happen. Sky (Brandon): Something fun or something bad? Brandon (Sky): I don't know... Something. Riven: Relax you guys, as you can see I have complete control of this aircraft. Sky (Brandon): Oh yeah? Riven: You bet, and don't you ever forget to call me Captain. How's it going back there? Timmy: All right, the prisoner is calm. *The ship gets hit* Timmy: Oops, maybe I spoke too soon. Brandon (Sky): What was that?! Sky (Brandon): It's coming from outside, something's out there. Riven: What are you talking about? That's impossible, the sensors don't pick up anything! *The ship gets hit again and starts to plummet onto the ground of the swamp. The Winx notices the falling aircraft.* Bloom: Look! A Red Fountain Aircraft! Stella: Let's go see! Bloom: Hurry, they might need help! Scene: The Aircraft's Crash Landing Spot *The girls run to the location and Riven is scratching his head in pain.* Flora: You guys okay? Riven: Isn't it rather obvious? *Musa sees Riven and appears to be infatuated by him. Riven looks at her intensely too and she giggles.* Sky (Brandon): We're all safe and sound, thanks. *Sky (Brandon) sees the large gaping hole on the aircraft.* Sky (Brandon): Ooh no!! Where's the troll?! *All gasps.* Brandon: He's escaped! All Alfea Students: A troll?! What do you mean? Tecna: You were transporting a troll and you guys let him escape?! Riven: We didn't let anyone escape. There was an accident. We lost altitude and... Timmy: Mechanical failure! Riven: Anyhow, there's nothing to worry about, he's handcuffed. *Sky (Brandon) sees the handcuffs laying in the mud and picks it up.* Sky (Brandon): Ooohh... Uh, Riven! Look what I found in the sludge! Bloom: Oh no! But... Winx: Oh, great! Brandon (Sky): What are you guys doing around here? Bloom: We're in the middle of an assignment, Brandon. Riven: Then get back to your assignment and don't worry about a thing, leave it to the Specialists! Stella: The Specialists are gonna be here? When? *Riven grunts and glares at Stella and Stella laughs at him.* Riven: We're right here, you silly little girl! Sky (Brandon): What Riven means, is that perhaps it would be best for you to go back to Alfea while we try to capture that animal. Riven: We don't need your editorial comments, (mockingly) your highness... Amaryl: And we don't need to be told what to do! We will take care of this on our own! Riven: You do what you got to do, but don't ever say we didn't warn you! Now, come on guys, let's get to work. We got a troll to capture! *The Specialists walk towards their fallen ship.* Bloom: Now what do we do? Stella: Maybe we should go with the guys and help them find the troll. Flora: No, I don't think that's a good idea. I say we get back to the assignment we were given. Stella: We all know that troll, he's a wild beast. Sky and the others could be in for mega-problems. Flora: Okay. If you all think so... Tecna: Well, one thing's for sure - something strange is going on here. Have you notice the hole in the fuselage? The aircraft is hit in flight. Flora: So, I guess someone... helped him escape! Tecna: I'm afraid you're right. Flora: In that case, we don't have much choice, do we? Scene: Near Fallen Aircraft *Timmy tries to rewire the ship.* Tecna: The impact knocked out the stabilizer! Musa: And whoever did that must have dealt with the handcuffs, too! *Sky (Brandon) holds up the handcuffs to show Tecna.* Tecna: It's a psychic lock, to be able to open it, you need mental powers. *Bloom is looking at the troll's footprints.* Bloom: Hey girls, check this out! The troll's footprints! Notice anything? Stella: Oh yeah, that guy's got feet the size of an ocean liner! Musa: Huge feet that leave no prints! See, they become less and less visible and then they totally disappear! *Flora steps on the wet mud.* Flora: But the ground's still soft. How do you explain that? Stella: It's as if the troll was on an ultrasonic weight loss plan! Musa: It's as if the troll found a way to gradually achieve a state of weightlessness! Flora: Well this sounds a bit like a flying spell! Tecna: Yeah but trolls can't cast spells! Bloom: So that means someone helped him. Let's tread carefully, who knows what's in this swamp... Come on girls. Tecna: Finding a troll in a swamp turned out a lot harder than I thought. Flora: He could be absolutely anywhere! Musa: The silence is eerie... The swamps absorb every sound. Bloom: It's a good thing, the silence helps us focus! Flora: So we can listen to the voice of nature! Tecna: Not that again! I don't hear anything! Bloom: Huh? Oh... *Bloom looks around.* Tecna: So? Did mother nature suggest anything to you? Bloom: I'd start over there. *Bloom points to a deeper part of the swamp. Stella: Why? What's there? Bloom: I'm not keen on going by myself but... I really feel that it's the right way! Flora: Yeah, I feel it too! It is the right path! Bloom: Come on, this way! *Musa sighs in defeat and indifference. And the girls start walking into the deeper part of the swamp.* Tecna: I just hope we don't regret this... Scene: Somewhere around the swamp Riven: Hey, these branches are alive! Timmy: That's impossible Riven! No form of animal life can survive here! *Plants continue to entangle the Specialists with their vines.* Sky (Brandon): And why not?? Timmy: There's nothing animals can eat here. *The vines start to creep down even more and tighten their grip.* Brandon (Sky): Are you absolutely sure about that?! Timmy: Positive! But I'm beginning to have some serious doubts! *Sees another vine.* Timmy: Uh oh. HEEEEELLLLPPPP!!! *The girls are walking through a part of the swamp.* Flora: Don't make any noise. I recognize these plants. They're "Quietus Carnivoris", they hate noise. Stella: Really? I find it hard to believe. *Whistles loudly.* Stella: See? Nothing's happened! Duh ahhh!!! *The plants grab Stella by her ankles and hangs her upside down. Stella continues to scream really loudly.* Bloom: Shh! Don't move! *Flora puts a hand on her head and calms the plants down with her mind. They retreat their vines and release Stella. Stella coughes* Flora: Dear, oh dear, will keep your mouth shut from now on?? *Timmy screams loudly.* Timmy: HEEELLPP!! Sky (Brandon): Stop yelling Timmy! I can't think straight! *Girls arrive where the Specialists are tied up.* Stella: Ah, there you are! Riven: Keep whispering by all means. You wouldn't want to upset the digestive process of these plants. Uuurgh!! *The plants strangle Riven even harder.* Musa: Keep your voice down you dummy! *Flora calms down the plants again. and they release the Specialists.* Flora: Everything's okay, little plants, you can relax! Scene: Outside the Deeper Part of the Swamp *The group walks away from the plants.* Brandon (Sky): Um, I'm really glad to see you again, Bloom! Stella: Ahem! You can speak normally now, we're out of danger! Bloom: I think we should all look for the troll together at this point. What do you guys say? Flora: Well, I'm okay with it! Riven: I refuse to team up with fairies. Sky (Brandon): You're on your own then buddy. *Riven pouts.* Sky (Brandon): And if you find the troll just give us a shout. Riven: Hmph! Scene: Near a Muddy Pond *Sky (Brandon) jumps onto a small slab of earth. Timmy tries to as well but misses and falls into it. Everyone laughs except Riven.* Riven: First, we've got the fairyness to look after and now we've got clumsy Timmy as well! *Sky (Brandon) helps Timmy off the muddy pond.* Brandon (Sky): Grr... Riven, you've gone to far! Riven: You're just Prince Sky's yes-man, Brandon. Why don't you go clean up his uh... stables? Brandon (Sky): You're insulting Riven. Riven: So? What are you gonna do about it? Sky (Brandon): You're off the team buddy! Is that clear? *Everyone glares at Riven.* Riven: Alright... Let's go find that troll... Timmy: That one looks good! Tecna: Thanks! *Tecna successfully jumps onto a slab of earth on the muddy pond. Follower by Stella and Musa.* Musa and Stella: Whoooa..! Stella: I-I know this might sound crazy but I think these clumps of turf a-are moving! Bloom: I was thinking the exact same thing! Tecna: You can all stop "thinking" now 'cause these clumps of turf are moving for real! *Suddenly, the muddy pond shakes and the clumps start moving even faster.* Everyone: WHOOAA!! *A whorl pool forms.* Musa: Ugh! W-w-what's going on?! Brandon (Sky): Well, it's a whirlpool. We've gotta get out of here, now! *Stella falls backward and Sky (Brandon) catches her from behind.* Stella: Oh! Thanks, Sky...! Brandon (Sky): Careful not to fall in the water, okay guys? We get trapped in the whirlpool! *Everyone begins to jump through each moving clump and get onto solid ground. However, Riven misses one and ends up in the water.* Brandon (Sky): Riven!! Tecna: Gotcha! *Tecna grabs onto Riven's hands and start to pull.* Tecna: Hold on, Riven! Riven: Don't let go off me!! *The whirlpool starts to pull Riven in and Tecna struggles to pull Riven up and is dragged into it but thankfully Timmy grabs her by her feet.* Timmy: Someone help me! I can't hang on much longer!! *Bloom and Brandon (Sky) comes to help Timmy and they successfully pull them in.* Riven: Come on guys, let's go... We've got a troll to catch... We've lost too much time already... Timmy and Brandon (Sky): Huh? Scene: Near the Troll Riven: Huh? *Everyone looks surprised.* Sky (Brandon): We found him!! Someone: (Screaming) HELP!! OOH!! *Everyone runs toward the sound.* Bloom: (Gasps) That's Amaryl! Sky (Brandon): The fairies of Alfea are in danger! *Bloom pulls away the pushes and sees Amaryl's group and the troll.* Bloom: The girls are trapped! We've got to do something before the troll starts making trouble! Sky (Brandon): We've gotta be quick and to the point! Number one: find a way to distract the troll! Winx: Oh! Stella: I hope your plan also has a number two! Sky (Brandon): Of course! Brandon and Timmy will grab a hold of him, then Riven and I will slip the handcuffs on him. Any complaints? *Everyone's quiet.* Sky (Brandon): Alright then, let's do it! *The girls go and distract the troll.* Bloom: Hey you, big bully! Remember us? *Troll turns around and roars.* Stella: Come and get us , dodo head, come on! *Timmy and Brandon (Sky) grab the troll by his legs.* Timmy and Brandon (Sky): Yah! *The other two specialist pin him down by his arms.* Sky (Brandon): Come on, quick! What are you waiting for?! Cuff him!! Riven: Easier said than done! *Riven tries to cuff the troll but the troll grabs his face* Timmy: Hurry up, you guys! I-I can't hold on. *Troll swings Sky (Brandon) and Riven off his arms and escapes. Bloom gasps.* Brandon: Great, we lost him again! What a good job we did... Amaryl: So you guys are the "Specialists" huh? Specialists in what? Botchery? *Amaryl laughs at them and leaves were her group.* Sky (Brandon): That's the thanks we get? Scene: Somewhere in the Swamp *Troll walks into a very vegetated part of the swamp, sniffs the air and appears to follow the scent.* Scene: Sitting on a Fallen Tree Trunk *Bloom walks over to Brandon (Sky) and sits down next to him.* Bloom: Brandon? Brandon (Sky): Oh hi, it's you. Bloom: You know, even if you lost the troll again, what you did back there was very nice. Brandon (Sky): That's nice of you to say, Bloom, but you know it's not true. Bloom: You guys saved those ungrateful fairies from the troll... Brandon (Sky): Bloom, your friends weren't really far off the mark you know. We're not "Specialists", we're a bunch of rookies. Bloom: But... Brandon (Sky): The only thing we do really well together is... argue. *Bloom giggles a bit and smiles.* Scene: Back With the Others Riven: Don't try to blame me Sky! I'm not the one who handcuffed Timmy! Sky (Brandon): What?! You had the handcuffs! Riven: Who?! ME?! Timmy: Alright! That's enough! If we can't work as a team, we'll never be able to catch the troll! Sky (Brandon): You're right, we gotta work together, if not we're never gonna succeed. Should we try again? Riven: Hahaha! Alright! Sky (Brandon): Got ya. *Bloom and Brandon (Sky) walk back to the group as Sky (Brandon) and Riven shake hands in agreement.* Sky (Brandon): Riven and I have called a truce. Brandon (Sky): I'd have preferred everlasting peace but I can live with that. Scene: In a Dark Part of the Swamp Stormy: I knew it! I knew it! Icy: You gotta learn to chill out, Stormy. Everything is under control, alright? Darcy: But he could be lost! Icy: Impossible! When a troll picks up a scent he never loses it! Darcy: Maybe he got stuck in the quicksands! Stormy: But our anti-gravity spell, that would've kept him from sinking! Icy: What if that made him lose the scent? But then again, I never hatched a plan that's not perfect. Pepe: Mommy! Mommy! Icy: What?! Pepe: Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Icy: Wretched creature! *Icy freezes Pepe and it still hops.* Icy: Huh? Well, well looks who's here! *The troll arrives.* Stormy: At last. You made it. We gave you freedom and you did as you were told and now you must return to Oblivion. Icy: Goodbye, troll, our secret vanishes with you! Troll: Huh?! *Trix use their magic on the troll.* Stormy: Mission accomplished. Icy: Now, let's go back to Cloud Tower. *Icy teleports them home. The Specialists and Winx are now walking to the place where the Trix were.* Brandon (Sky): And now what do you hear? Bloom: It's not a sound, more like a feeling. Flora: It's something you can't hear with your ears, you feel it inside. Sky (Brandon): Well then, you think this should be the right path? Tecna: Relax, I've learned that in these situations, Bloom can't be beat! *They all continue walking and then stop.* Bloom: We've reached the end of road. Sky (Brandon): But there's no one here. Bloom: I don't know what to say, I sense nothing! Stella: There's negative energy in this part of the swamp. Tecna: I feel it too! As if someone cast a spell here! Sky (Brandon): Someone used a spell to make the troll disappear? Musa: First, they help him escape, then they help him in the swamp and make him disappear! Brandon (Sky): But who would wanna do something like that? *Bloom picks up some feathers.* Tecna: What's that in your hand there, Bloom? Bloom: I'm not sure. I maybe wrong but these feathers look familiar. Ring a bell? Musa: Icy's duck! Flora: And what does she have to do with this story? Bloom: I haven't got a clue but I'd really like to know. Scene: Back to Palladium's Class *The Specialists land their aircraft in front of the Winx's class. The girls leave the aircraft.* Riven: Huh. Musa: Hmm. Brandon (Sky): Well if you guys don't mind, we'll stay here and wish you goodbye. *The Winx look at their class.* Bloom: Don't worry about it, we totally understand! *Aircraft leaves.* Bloom: Bye! Stella: See ya! Palladium: I watched you during today's exercise and even though you came in last, I'm really satisfied with your performance. Winx: What?! Palladium: You've shown courage, initiative and generosity, as well excellent decision-making capabilities. So in the light of the outcome of this exercise, I'd like to say that it was just a test run. Amaryl: No fair! We did all that for nothing?! Palladium: I wouldn't say for nothing, Miss Amaryl. Some of you learned a lot today. Scene: Red Fountain *The specialists' aircraft is being repaired.* Sky (Brandon): This mission was a complete failure... Timmy: It's true, we did lose the troll... Sky (Brandon: But it was a great experience anyway! Timmy: It's true, Prince Sky! For the first time in my life,I felt that I was part of some kind of a group! Brandon (Sky): Well then, you know what I say? A real team of "Specialists" was born today! Sky (Brandon: I agree, and guys, please do me one favor. Stop calling me "prince", it makes me feel old! *They all laugh.* Scene: Alfea *Bloom opens the door to Stella's room.* Bloom: (whispers) Stella, you awake? Stella: Yeah... Bloom: Everything okay? Stella: Yes, Bloom... Goodnight... Bloom: 'Night, Stella... *Bloom closes the door halfway.* Stella: Good night, Sky... *Bloom while smiling softly, closes the door completely.* Ending Narrator: In the next episode, The Trix won't give up because they want Stella's magic ring at any cost. Difficult times for the Winx. Will they be strong enough to handle this situation? Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts